List of Episode Summaries
This is a list of MAD episodes that each have their own episode summary. 'Season 1' 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' Avaturd: To learn more about the Na'vi, Jake Smelly must disguise himself as one of them. CSiCarly: The CSI: Miami group gets paired up with Carly, Sam, and Freddie from iCarly to solve the mystery of a dead body. [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] TransBOREmores: Optimus Prime tricks Sam in finding the Rock of No-Talent-Tron in order to take a vacation. Star Wars: the Groan Wars: The Galactic Republic tries to stop the evil Count Poo-Poo. [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] 2012 Dalmatians: When 2012 dalmatians come raining down from the sky, it just might be the end of the world. Grey's in Anime: Attractive doctors attempt to heal a patient using their anime powers. [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] Star Blecch: Can Captain Jerk put aside his differences with Mr. Schlock to save Earth? uGlee: The Glee club sing a song about singing in high school to probably raise more money when they lose their funding. [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] WALL·E·NATOR: After getting Wolverine's jacket instead of his insurance, WALL·E·NATOR starts a rampage against producers of garbage. Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Ty Pennington takes over Superman's Fortress of Solitude. [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Jack Sparrow teams up with Captain Hook to defeat Peter Pan. Batman Family Feud: The Batman family joins Family Feud ''to stop the Riddler. [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] '''Cliffordfield': Clifford the Big Red Dog goes on an adorable rampage. Big Time Rushmore: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln get ready for the battle of the bands. [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] Fantastic Megan Fox: Megan is a fox, literally, and she's going to show the world what fantastic actress she can be. MAD vs. Wild: MAD takes you to the woods and shows you how to survive in the wild. [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] I Love You, Iron Man: Tony Stark has got it all, except a best guy friend. Maybe Spider-Man wants to hang out... Ben 10 Franklin: Benjamin Franklin invents something a lot cooler than the Franklin stove: Ben 10's Omnitrix! [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] Class of the Titans: The epic battle of gods and mortals plays out at a high school. Zeke and Lex Luthor: Zeke gets some skateboarding help from his new best friend, Lex Luthor! [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] S'UP: Everything is great in Carl Fredricksen's flying house, until the cast of MTV's Jersey Shore knocks on his door. Mouse M.D.: A bitter mouse doctor does three rounds in a hospital: Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and Hannah Montana. [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] Da Grinchy Code: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, and old Indiana Jones arrive in Who-Town to solve the mystery of who stole Christmas. Duck: A group of spies recruit a duck on their team in order to solve a case. [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Snott Pilgrim has the perfect life, except that his girlfriend Snow White has seven tiny exes. Malcolm in the Middle Earth: It's just a couple of hobbits trying to make it in this crazy middle world. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] Pokémon Park: When the gang looks into Pokémon Park, they find out why the Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) and humans are not meant to co-exist. WWER: The wrestling superstars of WWE know a thing or two about breaking bones, but how are they at mending them? [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III learns that dragons can be trained... to dance! Yo Gagga Gagga!: Lady Gaga hosts a children's television show starring tiny celebrities: Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H. [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] The Straight A-Team: A covert special team helps a student get good grades. Gaming's Next Top Princess: All of the video game characters compete in a reality show. [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] The Buzz Identity: The coolest toy ever gets his memory erased. Who is he, how does he know karate, and why does he know Spanish? Two and a Half Man: It's a sitcom with everybody's favorite duo... and a centaur! [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Moving to China can be a big change, especially when a talking panda keeps beating you up. The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: An alien refugee gets re-located to live with his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air! [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] HOPS: The Los Angeles Police Department tracks down a runaway Easter Bunny. Naru210: Naruto is sent to the only place that can tolerate a spoiled brat like him: Beverly Hills, 90210. [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] Ko-Bee Movie: A basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Byrant for a spot on the Lakers. Law & Ogre: Shrek and Donkey take the law into their own hands. [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] Pooh Grit: Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshall to track Tigger down: Winnie the Pooh! Not a Fan a Montana: Hannah Montana loses all of her fans to Justin Bieber, so she decides to try and get rid of him. [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] The Social Netjerk: A Harvard student complains about his ex-girlfriend online and accidentally creates the biggest website ever! Smallville: Turn Off the Clark: After the Smallville Season 10 Finale, the show is over, and Clark has nothing to do except to turn to Julie Taymor for a musical. [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] TwiGH School Musical: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black get some musical competition for Bella Swan's heart! Avenger Time: The Avengers get transported to a more adventurous time. [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] ArTHOR: ArTHOR is a vain and spoiled god who is sent to earth to get a job. The Big Bang Theory: Edward and Jacob are re-imagined as nerds on a sitcom. [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] Ribbitless: A frog eats a strange butterfly and is transformed into a star. The Clawfice: There is only one man tough enough to run the Office, and that is Wolverine from the X-Men! [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] Force Code: Colter Stevens has eight minutes to stop a bomb from destroying the Death Star. Flammable: Katy Putty sings her new song called "Flammable." 'Season 2' [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] RiOa: Blu recruits a team of flightless birds to save Jewel. Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Frank Barnes and Percy attempt to stop an unstoppable Thomas the Tank Engine from crashing. [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] Super 80's: J. J. Abrams wanted to capture his childhood, but when a train full of stuff from the 80's crashes into his movie, his childhood might capture him! Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America sets out to prove he's got the talent to join the Avengers. [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] Kung Fu Blander: With a bird as the big bad guy, the second Kung Fu Panda ''film just feels blander than the last. '''Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy': Bob the Builder gets some "help" from Andrew W.K. [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: When the fountain of youth works too well, Jack Sparrow is stuck babysitting a couple of tweens. Konan the Kardashian: Conan the Barbarian settles down with a nice woman and takes her last name Kim Kardashian. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] Fast Hive: Winnie the Pooh recruits some "Fast and Furious" help in his quest for honey. Minute to Flynn It: Can Sam Flynn survive the dumbest game show on the grid? [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] Cowboys & Alien Force: A cowboy wakes up without memory and he has a strange alien bracelet that transforms him into 10 different aliens! ThunderLOLcats: The kingdom of Thundera is attacked by the forces of the Internet. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: When a portal opens up to the land of the Smurfs, Optimus Prime has to send them back. The Walking Fred: An Internet viral video goes viral for real... as an army of zombies! [[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] X Games: First Class: Learn how Professor X and Magneto met and learned to skateboard. Criminal Minecraft: Derek Morgan and David Rossi investigate a murder mystery in Minecraft. 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: After getting tired of all the work he's done, Chef Gordon Ramsay is transported to Halloween Town, where he becomes the scariest person there. How I Met Your Mummy: A werewolf father tells his werewolf son and mummy daughter how he met their mummy mother. [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: After dancing has been banned in Bomont, Wolverine decides to lift that ban! Tater Tots & Tiaras: The world of beauty pageants is about to get a lot more potato-y. [[It's A MAD Monkey Special|'It's A MAD Monkey Special']] Demise of the Planet of the Apes: After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Robert Franklin and Steven Jacobs send Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo to Donald Chimp to help him take over the whole planet. [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] Moneyball Z: The future of baseball is super charged when Super Saiyans join the game. Green Care Bear: Hal Jordan gets recruited by a different kind of colorful guardians to become the Green Care Bear. [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-Duction|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] Spy vs. Spy Kids: Two children are shocked to learn that their stepmother is a spy and that Black Spy and White Spy are after her. Abs-Duction: After seeing his picture as a baby on the internet, Taylor Lautner goes in search of his real parents. [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] Captain American't: Can Steve Rogers defeat the Red Skull and make it to the performance of his 2:30 show? We'd say he Captain American't! My Supernatural Sweet 16: The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural face the scariest monster yet: a teenage girl named Ashlyn. [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] FROST: Woody, Buzz, and the Toy Story gang get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfit toys. Undercover Claus: Santa Claus goes undercover to see how his workshop really runs. [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] Twilight: Staking Dawn: An uninvited guest of the slayer variety shows up at Edward and Bella's wedding. Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] WWe Bought a ZOO: A heartfelt family tale about a man who buys a zoo and gets body slammed repeatedly. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. [[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] DolPhineas and Ferb Tale: Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. VICTORious: Dr. Victor von Doom enrolls in a performing arts high school. [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] My Little War Horse: Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets drafted into World War I. The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: The funniest talk show host in the planet Thundera welcomes his guest, Ryan Gosling. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Chipmunks get washed up on an island and get a new member for their band. That's What Super Friends Are For: The DC Comics superheroes sing a song about the virtues of super friendship. [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] Real Veal: When a down-and-out man's robot is destroyed by a cow, he hires the cow. Celebrity Wife Swamp: Brad Pitt and Shrek switch wives for the week. [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] Garfield of Dreams: Seth MacFarlane tries to get Hollywood to care about has-been cartoons again. I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: ninja turtles! [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] The Adventures of TaunTaun: The classic comic Tintin gets mistranslated and retold in a galaxy far, far away. Everybody Loves Rayman: A video game character tries to keep the peace when his parents come to stay at his house. 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' Potions 11: Harry Potter gets a team of wizards together for one last heist. Moves Like Jabba: One of Jabba the Hutt's guards explains how he got his job... through song! [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] Addition Impossible: Ethan Hunt's team needs to save the world, while also struggling with simple math. New Gill: Ariel breaks up with Prince Eric and moves into an apartment with three dudes. [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] iChronicle: The cast of iCarly discover a strange object that gives them super powers. Hulk Smash: Hulk has to audition to join the Avengers... against Dr. Bruce Banner?! 'Season 3' [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] The Iron Giant Lady: A female giant robot learns how to become a true prime minister. Raising a New Hope: Obi-Wan Kenobi sends Anakin Skywalker's newborn son to live with his brother. [[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] Yawn Carter: John Carter tells the not-so-thrilling story of how he ended up on Mars. Franklin & Crash: Crash Bandicoot joins Jared Franklin for some unconventional video game justice. [[Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo: When bad guys gets us in trouble, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo is here to save the day! Jurassic Parks and Recreation: The parks department opens a dinosaur petting zoo. [[20/80 / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'20/80 / Ancient Greek MythBusters']] 20/80: the news show you know but its very blurry to see Ancient Greek MythBusters: Jaime Hyneman and Adam Savage go back in time to test myths about the fabled Titans of Olympus. [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']] I Am Lorax: Will Smith is the last man on Earth... who speaks for the trees. Modern Family Circus: The cast of ABC's Modern Family ''hang out with their distant relatives from the funny pages. [[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie']] '''This Means War Machine': When Iron Man and War Machine compete for Pepper Potts' affections, things get explosive. iCharlie: Charlie Brown hurts himself online to become an Internet celebrity. [[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']] The Mixed Martial Artist: A silent movie star is kicked to the curb for America's new favorite form of entertainment: mixed martial arts! Aquaman vs. Wild: When Bear Grylls goes down, Aquaman decides to fill himself in. [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] The Blunder Games: The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. The Poop-seidon Adventure: It's a MAD classic as a famous boat flips its lid. [[Average-ers / Crash Cab|'Average-ers / Crash Cab']] Average-ers: Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. Crash Cab: a taxi cab driver answer questions to contestants while on their way to their destination, but one wrong answer, will crash the cab! [[Men in Black to the Future / ADrake|'Men in Black to the Future / ADrake']] Men in Black to the Future: Agent J is stuck time-warping to different years... instead of 1969, where he is supposed to go! Adrake: after an accident in the kitchen, Drake is living in 2 different realities as a LA rapper and a wheelchair bound character in a canadian teen drama. [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']] Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: Pit from Kid Icarus tries to survive the first day in a new school. Adjustment Burro: When Eeyore falls for a unicorn from outside of his storybook, the Adjustment Burro steps in to set things right. [[The Adventures of Iron Man / Once Upon a Toon|'The Adventures of Iron Man / Once Upon a Toon']] The Adventures of Iron Man: Iron Man and The Annoying Orange combined. Once Upon a Toon: Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of all the classic Cartoon Network characters. [[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S']] Outtagascar: The cast of DreamWorks' Madagascar wind up on a train filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. F·I·E·N·D·S: Six fiendish friends hang out in a coffee shop in New York City. [[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!']] The Amazing Spider-Minaj: The Amazing Spider-Minaj looks fabulous while helping Spider-Man fight crime. Go, Dragon Ball, Go!: Diego goes searching for seven Dragon Balls so he could save all the animals that need help. [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] FrankenWinnie: When Winnie the Pooh falls apart, Christopher Robin is determined to... bring him back to life! ParaMorgan: Norman Babcock is a weird little boy who hears the voices of... Morgan Freeman! [[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] Dark Knight at the Museum: Batman freaks out when the displays at the Museum of Television come to life. Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths: Three Lemming children try to use their special abilities to escape their evil guardian. [[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']] Total Recall Me Baby: Naomi Watts explains the plot of Total Recall... through song! The Asgardigans: Cute backyard friends teach Thor how to use the power of his imagination. [[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm']] The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey: A secret turkey agent is on the run from the people who created him. PilGrimm: Aunt Marie reveals to Nick Burkhardt that he's not just a Grimm, he's a PilGrimm. [[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']] Here Comes the Doom: When a high school needs funding, they turn to comic book arch-villain, Dr. Victor von Doom! Brain Purge: Agent J takes over Brain Surge and makes you forget everything you would know! [[Fantastic Four Christmases / Scroog'd|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Scroog'd']] Fantastic Four Christmases: The kids of the Fantastic Four go to all four relatives’ houses in one whole day and deal with yuletide super villains! Scroog'd: Watch as Cee Lo Green, Justin Timberlake, and Ashton Kutcher get Scroog'd - by Ebenezer, Jacob, and the ghosts of Christmas past-present-future. [[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project']] Hip Hop Hobbit: Bilbo embarks on an old-school quest of rhyming and break dancing. The Monday Project: Garfield vows to get his life together. [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']] The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler: Spider-Man teaches a shy high school student how to be a wall crawler. Regular Shogun Warriors: Without the threat of Godzilla, two of the Mighty Shogun Warriors have a regular day. [[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON']] Twilight: Breaking Down: Bella and Edward have one last challenge to overcome: finding a babysitter! GOllum ON: Gollum from the Lord of the Rings joins a support group to help him get over the loss of his ring. [[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] Life of Rhyme: It's a classic tale of a boy named Piscine Molitor trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat. Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo: Two bears named Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear act gross and dumb. [[Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler']] Reply All: James Bond has to save his fellow spies after an accidental "reply all" reveals their identities. Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler: A ninth grader known as Randy Cunningham dons the beard of a legendary wrestler. [[George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes|'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes']] George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper: The completely true tale of George Washington's war against the cherry trees is finally told! Star Wars Earned Stripes: Do these C-list celebrities have what it takes to become A-list Storm Troopers? 'Season 4' 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' Linkong: It's a classic tale of America's greatest giant ape president. Rainbow Dash & Bernstein: Wyatt Bernstein builds a new bestie: Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! 'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' Pokémonsters, Inc.: Mike and Sulley must stop Ash Ketchum from catching all of the monsters in Monstropolis. Bane & Kate: Bane sets out to sabotage his sister's date with Bruce Wayne. 'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' Wreck It Gandalph: Gandalf the Grey is sick of being a wizard and escapes to other movies. The Big Bird Theory: Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper are tired of their show and teleport to Sesame Street. 'Cop Chef / The Lex Factor' Cop Chef: 1 chef is also a cop to join the police force The Lex Factor: Lex Luthor holds a reality show for villains in order to find out who he will use to fight Superman. 'Papa / 1600 Finn' Papa: A family is haunted by a small, blue menace known as Papa Smurf. 1600 Finn: Finn isn't just a human, he's the son of the President of the United States. 'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' G.I. E.I. Joe: The G.I. Joe team recruits help from General Joe Colton (a.k.a. "Old MacDonald") and his farm. Dog with a Captain's Log: The U.S.S. Starship Enterprise gets a new crew member: Stan the Dog from Disney's Dog with a Blog. '"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' "S" Cape from Planet Earth: Scorch Supernova must save a defenseless man of steel. The X-Mentalist: The X-Men give up being superheroes and become police officers. 'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' POblivion: Jack Harper believes he is the last man alive until encountering a talking panda. Umbrellamentary: Sherlock Holmes goes missing and Mary Poppins investigates. 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' Jaws the Great and Powerful: When balloons carry a ferocious shark to the Land of Oz... things get weird. Old Spock's Off Their Spockers: Old Spock spends his free time pranking his younger self and the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise crew. 'Jacks the Giant Slayers / Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy' Jacks the Giant Slayers: When the famous Jack gets crushed by giants, the kingdom has to call in whatever other Jacks are left. Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy: Gandalf takes two jobs as a wizard and a doctor, but if he can juggle 2 careers at once 'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' The Great Batsby: A charming narrator talks about his time with an eccentric man in the 1920's... who dressed like a bat! Big Time Gold Rush: Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell are sent out to mine for gold. 'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' First White House Down: It's a MAD sequel as George Washington once again picks up his axe to fight the dreaded cherry trees! McDuck Dynasty: A rich, old duck tries to teach his three grandnephews how to be real ducks. 'What Not To Werewolf / Downton Shaggy' What Not To Werewolf: Stacy and Cilnton selected one werewolf that needed a makeover Downton Shaggy: Downton Abbey'' gets a new footman with a big appetite named Shaggy Rogers. 'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway? '''Lone Rango: The Lone Ranger recruits a chameleon because Tonto is too annoying. Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?: The Daleks force the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors to face their greatest challenge yet: improv games. 'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community' Iron Bland 3: Iron Man battles the Mandarin and no, he doesn't call the Avengers, so who cares? Monsters Community: Mike and Sulley are going back to college. Greendale Community College, that is! 'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank' Star Blecch Into Dumbness: The crew of the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise dumbly go where many other movies have gone before. Stark Tank: Iron Man and other wealthy superheroes offer to fund the endeavors of others, if the pitch is right. 'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele' The Flash & the Furious: The crew of the Fast and the Furious gets assistance from the fastest man alive, but is he the most furious? Saved by Adele: A dated high school sitcom gets singing lessons by Adele. 'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?' Lukewarm Bodies: Can a lovesick zombie overcome his craving for brains and ''overcome how lazy zombie movies have gotten? '''Does Someone Have to GOa?': The Green Lanterns are asked which of their teammates should be fired. 'Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' Pacific Ring: Giant monsters can only be defeated by one thing: giant robot wrestlers! Horton Hears a Whodunnit: A group of strangers are asked to solve a murder by an elephant in a tuxedo. 'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat' World War ZZZ: Brad Pitt must save the world from zombies before everyone falls asleep because this movie is boring. SHAZAM! & Cat: Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine have a new child to babysit who is actually Captain Marvel! 'Hollywood Scares / Monster Mashville' Hollywood Scares: Frankenstein and 2 contestants answer questions to 9 Monster celebrities Monster Mashville: Two monster songstresses duke it out to see who could write the best Halloween parody song ever! [[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'MAD's 100th Episode Special']] It's MAD's double-sized 100th episode spectacular! This anniversary half-hour episode of MAD contains three MAD parodies: #'MAD of Steel': The man of steel must defeat General Zod where no Superman movie, television show, or comic has gone before. #'Sanjay and Krang': Sanjay Patel befriends a talking brain alien named Krang who keeps telling Sanjay to help him destroy the Ninja Turtles. #'Worst Show Ever': One Direction comes up with a song about MAD being the worst show on television ever. [[Dullverine / Under the Dumb|'Dullverine / Under the Dumb']] Dullverine: Wolverine from the X-Men goes all the way to Japan to avoid being in another boring Wolverine ''movie, but honestly, it doesn't work. '''Under the Dumb': A small town of Chester's Mill, Maine is trapped under a stupid dome! [[Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.|'Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.']] Still Hungry Games: The fans demand yet another Hunger Games, and so there is one. Agents of S.M.U.R.F.: Top secret agents are sent by Gargamel to capture the Smurfs. [[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men']] Alfred's Game: The Earth's only hope is none other than Alfred E. Neuman, so we're doomed. We Are X-Men: The X-Men sadly get over their failed relationships. Trivia *There are 103 episodes of MAD each have their own episode summary, and 103 episodes of MAD is enough. Enough... is enough! Category:TV Show